Chibi
by vegeta-is-mine
Summary: An attack by a hollow reverts Ichigo to his child self, and Renji is left to deal with the aftermath. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Co-written: Kureru and lambentness

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and I never will. I am also making no profit from this fan fiction, I get my money from other means.

"Ichigo!" Renji growled as he stepped in front of Ichigo to confront the huge hollow attacking them. "If you stopped getting in my way I could have defeated this thing already." He swiftly shifted the position of his sword to defend against an impending attack.

"Renji!" Ichigo yelled trying to see over the taller man's shoulder, "I could have defeated it then!" Ichigo watched as Renji quickly dodged an attack and jumped into the air raising his sword and slicing it across the Hollows mask. "Show off." Ichigo muttered as Renji landed back on the ground gracefully, sheathing his soul slayer, Zabimaru. Renji turned to face Ichigo, but as he did the hollow raised it's self from the ground and attacked in a rather strange fashion.

"Renji look out!" Ichigo yelled pushing the red head out of the way, which caused Ichigo to be caught in the blast.

"Ichigo!" cried Renji as he watched the orange haired freak be enveloped in the bright light of the attack. The bright light shone for a few seconds before disappearing along with the hollow.

Renji looked at the spot Ichigo had been standing but couldn't do anything but stare in shock at what he saw. There, in the middle of a pile of black Death God clothes stood a naked four year old Ichigo smiling at Renji, "Hello Mr Red head, my name's Ichigo. What's your name?"

"Ichigo?" Whispered Renji, "You're not Ichigo!"

The four year old frowned, "Of course I'm Ichigo! That's what my mummy named me!"

"If you were Ichigo you would know who I am...unless...because you have become young Ichigo and you didn't know me when you were young you don't know me now." Renji thought out loud.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side and giggled, "You're funny mister."

Renji looked around the street, "We better get you home." Renji began to walk away down the street.

Ichigo ran to catch up, and took hold of Renji's hand, "Where's home mister?"

"A few blocks away." Renji looked down at Ichigo, "Where are your clothes?" Renji pulled Ichigo to a stop.

Ichigo shrugged, "Those big black robey things don't fit me. Maybe they're yours mister!"

Renji looked back and saw the black Death God robes lying on the road. He frowned, let go of Ichigo's hand and walked over to pick them up. Ichigo followed him, "What ya doin' mister Red?"

"The names Renji and I'm getting your clothes." Renji turned back to Ichigo and wrapped him in part of the robes.

"Thank you Renji-kun." Ichigo smiled brightly and raised his arms, "Up!"

"What? You expect me to carry you?" Renji stared at the miniature Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded cutely, "Yes Renji-chan!"

Renji picked Ichigo up with a huff and began to stalk away, towards Ichigo's house.

"No Renji-kun, I don't live there!" Ichigo cried when they reached his house, "I live with you! In soul society!"

Renji struggled to hold on to the wiggling youngster, "Calm down! You do live here. This is your house."

"No, no, no!" Ichigo yelled hitting Renji's chest with his small fists, "I live in soul society! With Renji! I don't wanna leave Renji!"

"Alright! Alright! Calm down! I'll take to soul society but first we have to see the people in this house." Renji yelled over Ichigo's small voice.

"Why?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Because…just because." Replied a now irritated Renji.

"But why? My daddy can't see you anyway." Ichigo giggled, "Silly Renji!"

"But they can see you. I have to explain to your sisters what happened." Renji entered the house, without knocking.

"Nii-san! What happened?" Yuzu squeaked when she saw a chibified Ichigo floating in the air, "Nii-san! You learnt how to fly!"

Karin who was in the room sighed as she watched Renji lower Ichigo to the floor, "He's not flying Yuzu, he's being carried by that Renji person he always complains about."

Yuzu gasped, very surprised, "But why is he so small?"

Renji turned to Karin who was the only one who could see and hear him, besides Ichigo, and explained quickly what happened at the battle.

Karin related the news back to Yuzu who was looking at Ichigo, "Don't worry, we'll tell Dad later, you get him back to soul society and find out what happened to Nii-san!"

Renji nodded and motioned for Ichigo to follow him.

"Up, Renji-kun! Up! Up!" Ichigo cried holding out his arms again.

"You've got two legs. You can walk yourself." Renji began to walk to the door.

Ichigo began to cry, "Renji! My legs are too little!" The little boy ran over to his sister and climbed onto Yuzu's lap, "Renji is mean!"

Renji who was at the door looked back over his shoulder at Ichigo, "You staying here then are you?"

"Nooooo!" Ichigo jumped off of Yuzu's lap and ran at Renji, knocking him to the ground and wrapping his arms around his neck tightly.

"Okay! Okay." Renji gasped, trying to pull Ichigo off of him so he could breathe.

"Yay!" Ichigo yelled, holding onto Renji's neck as the man stood up, "Let's go Renji-kun!'

WAIIITTT!" Kon yelled running down the stairs, "Take me with you!" Kon jumped onto Ichigo's shoulder, "I wanna see Onnee-chan too!"

Renji sighed and left the house with Ichigo in his arms.

TBC

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Co-written: Kureru and Lambentness**

**Disclaimer: **How sad that I do not own this anime…

AN: I don't know how to explain the thing with who or what Ichigo knows, it was a spur of the moment decision soooo… hmm… sorry if it doesn't make sense…Please forgive me and my crazy friend!

Anyway.. On with the story!

"Renji!" called Rukia running towards him along the corridor. "You took longer than usual."

"Rukia onee-chan!" Kon yelled jumping off of Ichigo's shoulder and into Rukia's arms.

"Kon?" Rukia looked at the toy with surprise, "Why are you here?" she looked up at Renji for an answer and ended up seeing Ichigo. Mini Ichigo.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled giggling, "Look, Renji-kun's carrying me!"

"Renji…what happened?" Rukia was shocked.

Renji shrugged, "We were fighting a hollow and then it attacked Ichigo after I killed it and he turned out like this." Renji put Ichigo gently on the floor.

Ichigo ran over to Rukia, "Up!"

Rukia picked up Ichigo while Kon climbed on to her shoulder, "We should show my brother."

Ichigo nodded, "Will he play with me?"

Rukia shook her head, "He is not the type who plays, you should know that Ichigo."

"I want to play!" Ichigo whined, he looked behind Rukia and he brightened, "Hitsugaya! He'll play with me!" Ichigo jumped out of Rukia's arms and ran over to the captain , "Whitey-chan! Play with me!"

"Ichigo! Stop running around!" Renji commanded an angry glare on his face.

Hitsugaya kneeled down to Ichigo's level, which was very far from his own, "This is Ichigo?"

"Yes captain, he was changed by a hollow." Renji replied respectfully.

"Do you remember who you are Ichigo?" Hitsugaya asked curiously, "Do you retain all your memories?"

Rukia pulled Kon down from her shoulder and cradled him in her arms.

Ichigo nodded, "Ichigo remembers Whitey-chan! Will you play with me now?"

Renji moved forward ad picked Ichigo up, "Stop causing problems Ichigo."

Hitsugaya laughed, "It's alright Abarai-kun, I can look after him, when you need a break." Hitsugaya patted Ichigo on the head, "I'll play tomorrow okay?"

Ichigo grinned broadly, "Promise?"

Hitsugaya nodded, "I promise."

"We should go to see your brother Rukia." Renji said as Hitsugya walked away.

"Yay! I want to see Byakuya!" Ichigo yelled clapping his hands together, "He and Renji will play with me!"

"I'm not going to play with you, and Byakuya won't either." Renji glared off down the hall as he began to walk away, Rukia and Kon close behind.

Ichigo punched Renji in the face and jumped out of his arms, "You're mean Renji! I hate you!" Ichigo burst into tears and ran down the corridor into Hitsugaya's office. "Whitey-chan!" Ichigo yelled and jumped into the captains lap.

Renji sighed, shook his head and walked away to report to his captain.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Hitsugaya asked, "Where's Renji?"

Rukia came into the office with Kon, "He went to report in."

"I thought Ichigo was going with him." Hitsugaya replied lifting Ichigo to sit on his desk.

Rukia shrugged her shoulders, "Renji's never been good with children."

"He was mean!" Ichigo cried, "He won't play with me!"

Rukia put her hand on Ichigo's head gently, "Renji is very busy Ichigo."

"I don't care! I said I liked him! So he should play with me."

"But if he doesn't do what he has to then he'll get in trouble, and if you like him you wouldn't want him to get in trouble would you?"

Ichigo shook his head, "No…but he could still play with me a little bit! Whitey-chan's a captain and he promised to play with me!"

Rukia nodded, "True, but Renji isn't good with little kids, he doesn't know how he should treat you."

"He could play hide and seek with me! Or…or play with my trucks!" Ichigo turned to Hitsugaya, "Will you play hide and seek with me Whitey-chan? Please?"

Rukia put Kon on the floor while she waited for Hitsugaya's answer.

Hitsugaya looked uncertain, but caved at the puppy dog expression Ichigo gave him, "Okay Ichigo, we'll play hide and seek."

"I'll leave Ichigo with you then." Rukia bowed as she left the office with Kon.

"Who's gonna hide first?" Ichigo asked looking very excited, "Can I hide first?"

Hitsugaya put Ichigo on the floor, "Alright you go hide and I'll count."

Ichigo ran out of the room, Hitsugaya watched him go and slowly counted to ten, "Ready or not, here I come Ichigo!"

TBC

Sorry it's short but I'm about to start at Uni and I have things that I need to do before hand. I promise to update as soon as I can. Please enjoy!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: Just to make this clear, I had never heard of any cases of characters being turned chibi from Bleach before I started writing this fan fiction. Oh and I'm sorry if some of the characters are OOC, I'll get better at it with more practice...

Now on with the story!!

Several hours later Ichigo finally found Hitsugaya. "I found you!" Ichigo jumped into the captains arms, "You're hard to find Whitey-chan!"

Hitsugaya laughed, "Thankyou Ichigo. Come, we better find Renji-kun, so you can visit Captain Kuchiki."

Ichigo nodded and cuddled into Hitsugaya. He was now very tired. Hitsugaya smiled; when Ichigo fell asleep the white haired captain patted the little boy on the head and carried him to the Byakuya's residence.

Hitsugaya entered Byakuya's office, "I have a visitor for you Byakuya."

Byakuya looked up from his discussion with Renji and Rukia, "Thankyou captain, this is most interesting information."

Hitsugaya nodded and sat down at the empty side of the square table.

Byakuya leaned over to the sleeping boy and shook him, "I'm sorry Ichigo, but I must wake you."

Ichigo stretched his arms and yawned. He slowly opened his eyes. "Byakuya-san!" Ichigo jumped across the table and hugged the man around the neck. All the occupants around the room worked hard to contain their laughter.

Byakuya blinked, "Ah...yes Ichigo, hello." Byakuya looked Ichigo in the eyes, "Do you remember what happened when the hollow made you like this?"

Ichigo shook his head his eyes wide, "Na uh." Ichigo looked over at Renji, "I'm not talking to you."

"What did I do?" Renji asked in outrage.

"You were mean to me!" Ichigo yelled back hugging Byakuya tighter.

"Fine! Be like that!" Renji yelled back, crossing his arms.

"Ichigo burst into tears, "Renji hates me!"

"Well how else do you expect me to feel?" yelled Renji standing up from the table and glaring at Ichigo, "You almost get Rukia killed, you're an arrogant bastard and you still expect me to pamper you as if I'm your fucking younger brother or something!"

Rukia stood and wacked Renji across the head, "You're not meant to swear in front of kids. He's only four, just leave him alone!"

This caused Renji to turn his anger on Rukia, "What would you bloody know? It's not like you have kids!"

Ichigo cried louder, "Don't be mean to Rukia! Stupid Renji!"

"Shut up kid!" Renji yelled once again glaring at Ichigo.

Ichigo whimpered and buried his face into Byakuya's neck, "Renji-kun doesn't love me!"

"Of course I don't love you, we're enemies!" Renji dropped down to the floor with a sigh of frustration.

"But I love Renji-kun!" Ichigo cried louder.

"You what?" yelled Renji in shock.

"I love you Renji-kun!" Ichigo said again.

"You...you can't love me! We are enemies!" Renji stuttered.

"Na uh! I love Renji-kun." Ichigo giggled, "Renji's pretty."

Renji stared at Ichigo, "You're meant to hate me."

"Noooo! I love Renji-kun! He's pretty!"

"It looks like you have an admirer Renji." Rukia smiled, she had known of Ichigo's feelings for Renji long before they themselves had known.

Ichigo smiled toothily at the red head.

Renji slumped back on the floor his arm over his eyes. Ichigo jumped off of Byakuya's lap and crawled over to Renji, managing to settle himself on the red heads lap. Renji raised his arms to look at Ichigo, "Why are you on me?"

"Cause I like Renji!" Ichigo smiled and snuggled into Renji's arms.

Renji frowned and pulled Ichigo off himself.

"No no no!" Ichigo yelled holding on to Renji's neck, "I want to stay!"

Renji tried once again to unsuccessfully pull himself from Ichigo's grip. He sighed and slumped, laying on the floor with Ichigo still holding his neck.

Ichigo wiggled in his lap, very...adult for a five year old, "Renji-kun loves me!"

"What on earth are you doing?" Renji squeaked and pushed Ichigo away from him.

Ichigo climbed back onto him lap, "I was sitting on your lap silly!"

"Well don't wiggle!" Renji glared at Ichigo.

"Yes Renji-kun." Ichigo replied wiggling around to get more comfortable.

"Stop that!" Renji's cheeks turned bright red, Ichigo's movements were very stimulating to his lower half unfortunately for Renji...

"Why Renji-kun?" Ichigo asked innocently.

"Because I told you to." Renji shifted uncomfortably.

Ichigo blinked confused, "But why? Renji-kun tell me!" Ichigo wriggled again, "Tell me! I promise I'll stop if Renji tells me!"

"I'll tell you later if you stop now." Renji stared at Ichigo, a determined look upon his face.

Ichigo nodded ad stopped wiggling, "When will you tell me Renji-kun?"

"Later, before you go to bed."

"Promise?" Ichigo asked, "Pinky promise?"

Renji sighed, "Fine, I promise I'll tell you later!"

"No you have to pinky promise!" Ichigo cried holding out his tiny pinky finger to Renji .

Renji groaned and held out his pinky finger to Ichigo. Ichigo hooked their two pinky's together and shook them, "You can't break a pinky promise Renji-kun."

"I know Ichigo, now get off." Renji lifted Ichigo away from himself.

Ichigo wandered away from Renji, crawling back into Byakuya's lap.

TBC

AN Sorry this chapter is so short but I just started Uni this week and I'm really tired and I have a heap of work to do. Hope you are enjoying the fic, I'll try to update again by next weekend if I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: Hehe, I just remembered that I haven't written any warnings for this fan fiction yet! So just so you all know this will be a Renji/Ichigo fan fic and in this chapter or the next there will be a slight yaoi scene. I will post a warning before the scene starts just in case some of you do not want to read it. Like I said the scene is only small,, not much at all but it is better to be safe not sorry.

"..." talking

'...' thinking

Let the story continue!

"Renji it's bedtime! Tell me why I can't wiggle!" Ichigo yelled, it was 8:30pm and the red head was helping Ichigo into a pair of pyjama's Rukia had given him.

Renji paused, "It was stimulating me and that's not a good thing..."

"What does that mean Renji-kun?" Ichigo asked tilting his head to the side.

"It means you are too young to have explained to you." Renji finished dressing Ichigo and pushed him to the bed.

"No Renji-kun promised to tell me!" Ichigo cried.

Renji frowned, "You are too young to be told, now get into bed I have things that I need to do."

"I want Renji to stay! I'm scared by myself, I want to sleep with you!" Ichigo whimpered holding onto Renji's arm.

"You'll be fine by yourself." Renji pulled away from Ichigo's grip thinking, 'what's wrong with this idiot he was never such a wimp before?'

Ichigo burst into tears, "No I won't! I'm scared!"

"Fine! I'll stay in the room until you're asleep." Renji sighed in annoyance.

Ichigo nodded and pulled Renji into the bed, "You have to cuddle me!" he demanded.

"What!" Renji pushed himself out of the bed, 'what the hell? Ichigo's gone insane!'

Ichigo pulled Renji down again, "You have to cuddle me, so I'll fall asleep." Ichigo hugged Renji around the middle and rested his head on the man's chest.

"As soon as you're asleep I'm leaving." Renji made himself as comfortable as he could, 'I'm only doing this so he goes to sleep and I can leave.' Renji told himself ignoring the small voice in his mind saying the opposite.

Ichigo nodded, "Yes Renji-kun."

RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI

Rukia and Byakuya closed the door to Ichigo's room softly, it had been an hour since Ichigo had gone to bed and Renji was still cuddling with him sound asleep.

"I did not expect Renji to take to Ichigo so quickly." Rukia glanced over at her brother as they walked along.

Byakuya smiled, "Renji is soft at heart, his tough guy act is just a front he puts on to look good."

Rukia nodded and looked at her feet, "Do you know how long Ichigo will be like this?"

Byakuya shrugged a shoulder, "It's hard to say, the most likely bet would be around 2 to 3 months."

"That long Nii-sama?" Rukia couldn't help but look surprised.

Byakuya smiled at his sister, "Yes, I'm afraid so."

Rukia sighed , "I wonder if Renji can last that long."

AN: Sorry this chapter is sooooo very short, but I'm undecided as to whether I should continue with this story or not. I don't really like it as much as I thought I would and I'm having trouble bringing myself to type it up. If you all think I should keep going I will power on but if you don't really care then I'll just stop with this story and start on something else. Oh and I know I said there would be a yaoi scene but I changed my mind and it's going to be in the next chapter!

Thanks for all of your support so far!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: Okay, thanks to the huge amount of support I have gained I have decided to continue with this fan fic for at least a little bit longer. Thanks everyone who has read this far in the story and who has reviewed. It is because of you that I am continuing on.

Oh and like I said in the last chapter, this chapter has a slight yoai scene at the start. Now remember Ichigo is only little so not much will really happen but I want you all to be prepared, especially if you don't like to read things like guy-on-guy, though if you don't like it I find it hard to understand why you are reading this...oh well, your choice.

And just so everyone is clear on this, Ichigo is 4 years old. Sorry if that was a bit confusing. I'll try to improve!!

Now on with the next chapter!

The next morning Ichigo woke up feeling very warm. He also felt something hard pressing into his back. Turning around to face Renji, Ichigo reached down to touch the thing that was poking him. When Ichigo got a good grip on the object his eyes widened, "It's big! What is it? Ichigo ran his hand up and down the length of the object causing Renji to groan. Looking up at the Shinigami, Ichigo pumped his hand up the length again and again.

Renji opened his eyes and lowered his own hand to his member, wondering what the hell was going on, and grabbed hold of Ichigo's wrist, stilling his hands. For the first time that morning Renji looked at Ichigo, "What do you think you're doing?" Renji's voice was very hoarse due to the fact that he had a major hard on and it was all because of the stupid kid lying beside him.

Ichigo tried to move his hand again, "This thing was sticking into my back Renji-kun. I wanted to know what it was." Ichigo accidently squeezed the thing his hand was still on causing Renji to moan again, "Why are you doing that Renji-kun?"

Renji glared and pulled Ichigo's hands away from him, "None of your business!"

Ichigo pouted and latched onto Renji's neck, inadvertently aligning his pelvis with Renji's crotch, and grinding Renji's erection against him, "Tell me!"

Renji quickly pulled away from Ichigo and got out of the bed trying hard to hide his hard on. 'Damn this kid! Why is this happening? I don't even like him! I'm straight!'

"Renji! Tell me!" Ichigo pouted again clambering out of the bed.

"No! Renji moved further away from the tiny 4 year old.

"Please Renji! Please! Please!" Ichigo grabbed Renji's leg and poked his erection, "Please."

"Stop touching there!" Renji pushed Ichigo away, he couldn't believe that Ichigo wouldn't leave him alone. When Ichigo was normal, well as normal as Ichigo could get, he never touched him except when they were battling.

"But why?" Ichigo asked, "does that happen all the time? Will it happen to me too?" Ichigo looked extremely worried.

"It'll only happen when you get older. Get dressed!" Renji turned away from Ichigo to leave yelled and rushed to get dressed.

Renji shook his head and left the room.

AN: Wahhhhh!!! Forgive me for it being sooo short but I thought that you would all prefer a short update compared to none at all considering that in the last chapter I wrote that I might not be continuing and I thought it would be unfair to leave you all hanging for too long.

It's not my fault that it is so short, blame my Uni!!

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 Part A

Chapter 6 Part A

AN: Sorry it's been so long since my last update, I've been trying to get this done but other things continue to get in the way. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon than this one.

"Breakfast!" Ichigo yelled as he ran out of the bedroom.

"Slow down." Renji called after him as he followed Ichigo as he ran down the corridor on the way to breakfast.

"But I'm hungry!" Ichigo whined but slowed sown never the less.

Renji caught up with the energetic boy and walked along beside him, pondering his misfortune at having to babysit a hyper 4 year old.

Ichigo grabbed Renji's hand and grinned shyly up at him. Renji stared down at the small boy for a few moments before squeezing his hand gently causing Ichigo to grin widely back.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called from a table in the middle of the breakfast room and waved at the approaching duo of Renji and Ichigo.

"Rukia-chan!" Ichigo yelled when he saw her and ran over towards her table Renji only a few steps behind him.

"Rukia-chan, hello!" Ichigo giggled happily. Rukia smiled at the tiny Ichigo and helped him into a seat next to her. "Renji-kun stayed with me all night Rukia!"

Rukia nodded, "I know, I saw him." Rukia smirked at Renji over the top of Ichigo's head. Renji glared back, warning Rukia to keep her mouth shut.

Ichigo grinned happily, "Renji loves me!"

"It seems that way." Rukia smiled up at Renji as he sat down across from them both with a frown marring his face. He didn't want people getting the wrong idea about his relationship with Ichigo, he was only babysitting because he had to. He didn't like Ichigo at all.

Ichigo nodded, "Yep!" he smiled and clumsily reached for the Sippy cup on the table. Renji frowned again and helped Ichigo to get his drink, it was annoying to have to watch him struggle.

"Thank you Renji-kun!" Ichigo took a big sip of his drink, staring at Renji innocently. Renji ignored him and began to eat his breakfast in silence.

As breakfast finished everyone began to move off to their respective areas. "Renji!" Ichigo yelled even though he was right across the table from him, "What are we doing today?"

"Training." Renji stood and left the breakfast room.

"Can I come?"

"You might get hurt or get in my way. It waould be better for you to go somewhere else." Renji said bluntly as he continued to walk away from Ichigo, heading for his favourite training spot. He was stopped however by a large wailing noise, Renji turned to see Ichigo sitting in the middle of the hallway.

"I wanna stay with Renji!" Ichigo screamed.

"It's better if you stay with someone else. Stop complaining." Renji demanded of his little shadow.

"Noooooooooooo! I don't wanna stay with anyone else! Only Renji can protect me!" Ichigo yelled, slowly crawling towards Renji, "Please Renji-kun" he whimpered sadly.

"No, you can stay here, you'll be safe enough." Renji turned and continued to make his way down the hall.

Ichigo sniffed loudly and crawled into the corner of the hallway, curled into a little ball and cried himself to sleep.

TBC

AN: I know I was really cruel to Ichigo in this chapter, but things will get better later on, I promise, I won't be evil like this all the time. Also this chapter is in two parts, the next one should be up in a few days, if not send me heaps of reviews to remind me.


	7. Chapter 6 Part B

Chapter 6 part B

AN: Thanks for all of your lovely reviews; I got so excited when I saw them all I just had to update again as soon as possible so I could get more. Hehe... This chapter will be more serious than the previous ones, sorry if you wanted something to make you laugh... Anyway, here is the next part of chapter 6.

"Renji!" yelled Rukia as she came over to him while he was training and wacked him across the head, "How could you?"

"How could I what?" Renji asked rubbing the spot of his head where Rukia had hit him.

"You left Ichigo crying in the hallway!" Rukia glared at her closest friend.

Renji shrugged, "So?"

"He wanted to be with you! You left him crying all alone! He's only four and he needs to be looked after and right now he wants you to look after him!" Rukia had began pacing as she ranted at Renji, not able to contain her angry without moving.

"Well, I don't wanna look after him! You look after him!" Renji yelled, sick and tired of being told how to deal with his own life.

"You don't seem to understand that he wants you to look after him."

"Why should I have to look after the brat, I don't even like him?" Renji asked angrily, "He ain't my kid!"

"He loves you, that should be enough of a reason." Rukia stopped pacing and starred at Renji in angry, "How can you be so heartless?"

A few tense minutes of silence passed until Renji sighed, "Jeez, alright, fine! I'll go see him now. Where is he?"

"He's with Nii-sama. In his bedroom." Rukia continued to glare at Renji, still not having forgiven him.

Renji nodded and exited the training grounds to go find Ichigo.

Byakuya patiently hugged Ichigo as he cried softly into his shoulder, "Renji didn't mean it Ichigo." Byakuya said softly in an attempt to calm the four year old.

Ichigo just began to cry harder at the sound of Renji's name. Byakuya bounced Ichigo gently as he paced around the room with Ichigo safe in his arms. There was a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in." Byakuya called over his shoulder. The door opened slowly, revealing a very tired looking Renji. (That's what happens when you get Rukia angry, hehe)

Ichigo brightened immediately, "Renji!"

"I was told I was wanted." Renji said quietly looking at his feet.

Ichigo giggled and jumped out of Byakuya's arms, "Renji!"

Renji watched Ichigo run up to him with an expressionless face. Ichigo stopped before him, "Renji?"

"What do you want? What do you want from me? Why won't you just leave me alone?" Renji asked, desperate for an answer to explain Ichigo sudden desire to be with him 24/7.

Ichigo lower lip trembled, "I'm sorry."

"I don't want an apology, I want to know why you think you have to be with me all of the time."

"I like being with Renji." Ichigo whispered, looking at his feet.

"Yes, but what do you want from me?" Renji was quite frustrated by this time and had to resist the urge to shake Ichigo.

"Renji to love me." Ichigo whispered so softly Renji almost didn't hear him.

Renji threw his arms up in the air, "Why on earth would you want me to love you?"

Ichigo remained looking at his feet as he blushed heavily, "Because Renji-kun, I love you."

Renji paused, "So...you love like a brother or a parent and you want me to love you back in that way." Renji nodded his understanding.

Ichigo frowned, "No I love Renji-kun like something else. I want to be Renji's bride!"

"You what!?" Renji yelled and fell back onto his butt.

"I want to be Renji's wife!"

"You can't be my wife, you're a male." Protested Renji, moving away from the little boy that was scaring him.

"Yes I can! I would cook and clean, wash your back in the bath and I'd do what you wanted at bedtime!"

Renji couldn't stop himself from looking at Byakuya for help; Byakuya was smirking back at him, clearly enjoying the show. Renji looked back at Ichigo, too stunned to speak. Ichigo was smiling shyly at him, "Will you do bedtime things to me when I go back to being big? Like what we did this morning?"

Renji spluttered, he didn't know how to reply to the small boy, who was obviously very in love with him.

"Renji?"

Renji stood and left the room quickly, he was not prepared to answer that he, he wondered if he or anyone else ever would be.

Ichigo's tears returned...

TBC

AN: Well that's the end of chapter 6, hope you all liked it. I know that I made Ichigo cry again, but it was important to the story. I hope to have the next chapter up in at the most, two weeks. I'll try not to leave you hanging for too long. See you next chapter!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

AN: I'm going to do a short time skip to move the story forward a bit faster. Sorry if you don't like it, but I really want to finish this story as soon as I can so I can start on something new.

It was two weeks and Renji and Ichigo had not seen each other in all that time. Ichigo had been getting very depressed and had barely eaten in days. Poor Renji had had Rukia yelling at him for the whole two weeks (Hehe). Suffices to say, nobody was happy.

Renji sighed as he listened to Rukia rant on and on about Ichigo and his condition. The object of their discussion was led into the room by Byakuya, he looked incredibly thin and had black circles under his eyes.

Renji gasped when he saw Ichigo's condition, "What have you done to him?"

Byakuya glared at his lieutenant, "It's actually what you have done to him Abarai."

"I haven't done anything to him!" Renji glared back.

"Yes you did, you rejected him. I've been researching and I have concluded that before he was changed into a four year old, Ichigo was very much secretly in love with you. And these feelings were so strong they stayed with Ichigo when he changed." Byakuya explained.

"It's not my fault he has strange feelings for me." Renji said, even though his guilt told him otherwise.

"Yet it is your fault he hasn't been eating, he misses you Renji and he doesn't even know why."

"Fine, it's my fault, but what do you want me to do about it?" Renji glared at the trio.

"Spend some time with Ichigo and be nice." Byakuya commanded.

Renji sighed and then nodded.

After two days in Renji's care Ichigo was almost once again his healthy self, he and Renji were at the soul society play ground, playing on the swings. (Does soul society have a play ground?...)

Renji glanced across at the little boy he had grown so found of over the past two days. "Renji-kun?" Ichigo called, "Could you push me?"

Renji nodded and got off his own swing to push the small boy. Ichigo smiled happily as he was pushed, higher and higher.

"Having fun?" Renji asked.

Ichigo nodded, "Yep! I love the swings!"

"Good." Renji pushed the swing harder, causing Ichigo to go higher, to Ichigo's delight.

Renji placed the empty bowls to the side and went t heat the water for Ichigo's bath. Ichigo followed him, wrinkling his nose in disgust, "I don't like baths!"

"Well you have to have one." Renji glared at him, "Now get undressed."

Ichigo sighed dramatically and began to undress.

Renji shook his head at the boys actions then turned away from him to check the bath water.

Ichigo tugged on Renji's sleeve, "I'm ready."

Renji turned back to find a naked little Ichigo standing beside the bath waiting for him, Renji picked up Ichigo and gently place him in the water. Ichigo happily splashed in the water, playing with his rubber duck. Renji dropped the soap in the water, "Don't forget to wash. A bath is not just for playing in."

Ichigo picked up the soap and quickly washed himself, "Is Renji going to have a bath too?"

"Yes, after you." Renji replied as he gathered Ichigo's clothing for washing.

"Renji can bath with Ichigo!"

Renji shook his head, "I have to wash your clothes."

Ichigo pouted but let Renji go.

Byakuya hid a smile behind his hand as he watched Ichigo playing happily with Renji, the captain was hoping that when Ichigo returned to normal, Renji would accept Ichigo. Rukia came up beside her brother and watched the scene as well.

"Things are going well." Byakuya murmured.

Rukia nodded, "Hopefully it keeps going well when Ichigo changes back."

Byakuya nodded, "Yes, we can only hope."

Renji woke up the next morning when he felt himself being shaken.

"Renji-kun! It's morning!" Ichigo yelled excitedly.

Renji groaned and rolled away from the noise.

"Renji get up!"

"Why?" Renji groaned again and covered his head with his blanket.

"Cause it's morning!"

"It's still too early, go back to bed." Renji snuggled deeper into the blankets.

"It's 8 o'clock Renji-kun." Ichigo whined, tugging at the blankets.

"That's too early." Grumbled Renji

"But Renji, Byakuya said that I might age a few years today, he said to see him at 8 o'clock."

"What!?" yelled Renji jumping out of the bed and staring at Ichigo, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Ichigo sighed, "I did Renji! But you pushed me out of bed and went back to sleep!"

Renji frowned as he tried to remember the incident; unfortunately it had been too early in the morning for it to register in Renji's brain and he could not remember any of it.

"Renji! Let's go!" Ichigo yelled as he ran out of the room.

"Hang on!" Renji yelled at Ichigo as he struggled to get dressed.

Byakuya glared disapprovingly at Renji when he ran in 10 minutes late, "Your late Abarai."

"I apologise Byakuya-san, I forgot about our meeting." Renji glared at the little boy sitting happily in Byakuya's lap.

Byakuya nodded, "I looked into this...situation, and discovered another case just like it. I discovered another case just like it. The person who was affected aged a year each week after about a month from when they were first de-aged, so sometime today Ichigo should turn five, however he won't regain his memories until he is 17 again."

Renji nodded to show his understanding. Suddenly Ichigo shrieked and fell to the floor, withering in pain.

"Ichigo!" Cried Renji as he dropped to his knees beside the small boy.

Ichigo whimpered, "Renji it hurts!"

"What hurts?" Renji asked glancing up at Byakuya for help, he couldn't stand to see the little boy he had been looking after for the past week in so much pain.

Byakuya shrugged helplessly as Ichigo latched onto Renji for comfort. Renji held on to Ichigo until the pain reseeded which was not long after it had started, fortunately.

Ichigo stood up, he was slightly taller.

"You've aged." Stated Renji, still holding onto Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled, "I'm five!"

"You are." Renji smiled back.

AN: Well that is the end of chapter 7 and I 'm sorry that it took me longer than I said it would, but things got in the way... I don't know how long it will take me to get up the next chapter. I'll try to do it as soon as I can.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

AN: I think this chapter is really pointless, but I had to give you something after so long. If my laptop had not died it would not have taken so long to get this chapter out. (it has nothing to do with me being lazy… o.O)

"Ichigo, get down from there!" yelled Renji. Ichigo pouted and climbed down from the tree. "It's not safe." Explained Renji as he picked up Ichigo and hugged him gently.

"Okay Renji."

"Good boy." Renji patted Ichigo's head.

Ichigo giggled happily, "What are we going to do today?"

"Not climb anymore trees."

"Can we have ice-cream?" Ichigo asked, forgetting all about the trees instantly.

"There's no ice-cream in soul society…I think." Replied Renji.

"Awww, why not?" Ichigo whined.

"Don't know."

"But…but..ice-cream." Ichigo wailed.

Renji sighed and took Ichigo into his arms, "I'll see if I can find you some, okay."

Ichigo nodded, "Thankyou Renji-kun."

Another week passed and Byakuya, Renji and Ichigo were in one of Byakuya's rooms waiting for Ichigo's transformation into a six year old to finish. Unfortunately for Ichigo the process was still as painful and draining as the first time he had transformed into a five year old. Finally Ichigo stopped screaming and he stood up, now a little taller and older looking, "Renji guess what? I'm six!" Ichigo smiled happily, feeling a lot better now that the transformation was over for another week.

"I know." Renji said as he looked at Ichigo critically, "and now your clothes are too small."

Renji stood and walked to the door, "Wait here, I'll get you something bigger to wear."

Ichigo nodded, "Yes Renji-kun!"

Renji left the room.

Once Ichigo had been fitted with some new clothes, the six year old hugged Renji tightly, "When I'm big, am I as tall as Renji?"

Renji shook his head, "No, you're a little shorter, I think."

Ichigo pouted, "Why am I short?"

Renji shrugged, "Don't know."

"Why are you tall?"

Renji shrugged again, "Don't know that either."

Ichigo giggled, "Okay."

"What's so funny?" Renji asked with a glare.

"I don't know." Ichigo replied, "I like to laugh."

Renji nodded and walked towards the door to go outside to continue his training.

"I'm big now Renji, can I train with you?" Ichigo asked as he followed Renji to the door.

"No, it's too dangerous." Renji turned and dropped his hands onto Ichigo's shoulders to comfort him, "You're still too small."

"When will I be big enough?" Ichigo asked quietly, he really didn't like not being able to train with Renji, it meant he could not be with him and that always made Ichigo worried that he would never see him again.

"Soon, hopefully…" answered Renji, he would never let anyone know but he didn't like leaving Ichigo with other people just as much as Ichigo didn't like being left with other people. Renji just couldn't help but worry about him when he could not see Ichigo, though he still didn't understand why he felt that way towards the six year old, considering he had hated him before all of the trouble of Ichigo's age had started.

Ichigo nodded and stepped back, "I'll play with Byakuya today."

Renji smiled and let Ichigo step out of his grasp, "Okay, off you go then."

Ichigo smiled back and stood on his tiptoes to pull Renji down and place a kiss on his cheek. Ichigo giggled and ran out of the room before Renji had the time to react and strangle him for his actions.

Ichigo ran into Byakuya's room, "Can I play with you today?"

Byakuya looked up from the book on fighting tactics he was reading to see a smiling Ichigo standing in his doorway, "Where's Renji?"

Ichigo pointed towards the training grounds, "He's training today so he said I could play with Byakuya!"

Byakuya nodded and put down his book with a sigh, the things he had to go through… "Of course Ichigo."

AN: And I think that will do for another chapter, though I should really make it longer since I made you all wait for so long… Don't worry, I'll update very soon, I'm on holidays so I have a lot more free time to deal with all of my fanfiction. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed another pointless chapter by yours truly and Lambentness.


End file.
